Rift
by Ribbles
Summary: Sequel to Alibi. Keelin gets deeper involved with Tig, and deeper involved with the club. She learns what it means to with a Son.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is the second story in what I hope with be a three part series. This story is about 3 years prior to the first season. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Disclaimer-I don't own or even pretend to own Sons of Anarchy or any of it's characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter and FX, I make no profit and mean no offense with this work. I do however own Keelin.

Keelin rolled over onto her stomach stretching out her arm to find an empty bed instead of the warm body she had slept against. She pressed her cheek into the mattress giving her the opportunity to become more awake. As consciousness fully sank in she flipped onto her back. So, he had left. It shouldn't surprise her that Tig had snuck out as she slept. He left more times than he stayed; at least he stayed once and awhile. Her thoughts were interrupted by muffled voices. She hauled herself out of bed, and headed to the sitting room.

She was greeted by Clay Morrow leaning against her couch intently talking to Tig. Definitely not a good thing to see at seven in the morning. Tig turned the instant she stepped into the hallway. He leered at her, making her very aware of her thin white tank top and girl's boxers bedroom attire. God damn filthy yank. She walked up to Tig. "Don't mind me, just going to pop in and have a shower," she said kissing his cheek then rushing to the bathroom. After the door shut she waited before flipping on the fan and water.

"This could be bad Clay," Tig said.

"It usually is when it's the fucking Mayans!"

"Why the hell are they pushing on Vegas?"

"That's the fucking question isn't it?"

Deciding she had heard enough she finally flipped on the fan and water to drown out the voices of the bikers in her sitting room. Stepping into the spray she closed her mind to all the worrying thoughts of SAMCRO. After toweling off she wrapped herself in an old grey dressing gown before heading back out of the bathroom. Tig was standing alone in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Clay, have to leave? I was about to make breakfast," Keelin said joining him.

"He had to round up the boys. Looks like I'm heading to Vegas for a day or two," he said after she had poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Ah aiming to sweet talk me over coffee, were you?" She said enjoying her drink. Tig walked over and took her coffee setting it on the counter.

"Oh I'll sweet talk alright Doll. But, it'll have to wait," he said pressing her into the counter with his body up against hers.

"Bloody hell, are you always thinking with your prick? Get yourself to the clubhouse before Clay kicks down my door," she said pushing him away with a grin.

"We ain't finished. If anyone asks, tell 'em we had a line on a new car for you," he said gathering his work shirt and boots from where they had been thrown the night before.

"Don't you think people will wonder why I'm not there picking out my own car?"

"Yeah, like we'd trust you to pick out another car after the Grand Prix?"

"Get the fuck out Alex," she said playfully pushing him toward the door.

"You give Bobby a call if you need anything," Tig said opening the door.

"You be careful," she replied.

"Yeah, yeah."

Keelin pulled up to the stop light, she leaned over looking through the glossy white bag on the seat containing some massage lotion samples and hand massage guides. Gemma had told her Clay's hands had been a little tender lately after a recent injury at the shop combined with some long rides. She wanted to make sure she hadn't left anything in her locker. A few minutes later she pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot. She spotted the chromed-out bike as she killed the engine; a wide grin spread across her face. Apparently Tig's trip to Vegas was a short one, she headed straight to the clubhouse completely forgetting the package for Gemma sitting on her front seat.

As soon as she walked into the clubhouse his hands were on her. His hands were deeply seated in her hair as his lips assaulted hers. Keelin let him take what he needed from her, and then placed her hands on his forearms. Tig pulled his hands from her hair, and placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips, that startled her. Tender was not Alex Trager's strong suit. "Did ya miss me?" He asked with a smirk walking over to one of the couches.

Keelin followed him and straddled his legs settling on his lap. "A course I did. How was Vegas?" she asked knowing he wouldn't tell her a thing. He just shrugged running his hands up her thighs. She leaned forward kissing him tenderly. She snaked an arm around his neck, she let the other slid down his cut. She wondered if the wear on the leather would ever reflect the wear on man under her. "So, did you bring me any presents?" she asked in attempt to lighten the mood.

Tig let out a loud laugh. "What is it with you broads and presents? What do ya want a fucking tacky shirt with the strip on it?"

"Aye. With the sign, and maybe some show girls," she said smiling at the idea of Tig in a souvenir shop.

"Baby, if you want a present I got one right here for ya," he said taking her hand and placing it over the zipper of his jeans.

Deciding to play along a bit, she moved forward on his lap and kissed up his neck until she reached his ear. "Tisn't a present if I already get it three times a week love," she whispered in a low voice.

Before he could respond he was interrupted by his brothers filing in. "Church," Piney said reaching them first. Keelin swung herself off of Tig, and perched herself on the back of the couch. She kissed her uncle he as walked by.

"I'll be waiting," she said as Tig passed her.

"Have a beer waiting for me," he said over his shoulder.

"Not bloody likely, you can fetch your own piss," she shouted back.

"There's my girl," she heard her uncle say before the door closed.

The guys had been in the chapel for over thirty minutes when Keelin had finished up explanations of products and techniques to Gemma in the office of the garage.

"These should help with the tenderness, and any stiffness," Keelin said packing everything back into the back. Looking past Gemma she saw Clay and Tig walking toward the office.

"Thanks for the goodie bag," Gemma said stashing the bag away.

"Twas nothing."

"We're gonna be having some guests tomorrow night," Clay said to Gemma entering the small office.

"Hello Mother," Tig said following him in.

"Who's coming?" Gemma asked her husband.

"The Vegas crew is heading in to sort out the Mayan problem. It'll only be for a couple days, they'll be here tomorrow."

"Jesus, Clay. You couldn't give me a little notice," Gemma said going through drawers.

"If you need any help just ring me Gemma," Keelin said as Tig slung an arm across her shoulders as they headed toward the door.

"Warming up to the Irish are ya?" Clay asked Gemma.

"Yeah, maybe."

She and Tig headed into the clubhouse and to his room. "When Vegas is here I don't want you at the clubhouse," Tig said once they were inside.

"I'm to stay away while they are here?" She asked settling on his bed.

"Yeah."

"You'll just have to come 'round the house then," she said moving herself onto his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own or even pretend to own Sons of Anarchy or any of it's characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter and FX, I make no profit and mean no offense with this work. I do however own Keelin.

It had been three days since the arrival of the Vegas charter, and her ban from the clubhouse had soured her mood especially since it hadn't increased Tig's time at her house. Her mood was darkened by the fact she had been running late all morning. As she was pouring her morning coffee she noticed a Teller-Morrow car sitting in her drive. She set her cup down and went to investigate.

"Ah shit," she heard Juice say when she reached the car.

"Where's my fucking car Juice?" she yelled.

"Look, before you go ape shit keep in mind I'm just the delivery boy," he said holding his hands up in surrender.

"I've no patience this morning. Where is my ruddy car?"

"We picked it up this morning. This is just a loaner 'till Chibs and Tig find a replacement for the Grand Prix," Juice said holding out the keys.

She was fuming, and she knew little of it had to do with the car. She snatched the keys from his hand. "You tell Alex Trager he is a right bastard when you see him." As she headed back inside she muttered to herself, "stupid blighter taking my ruddy car without so much as a hello." Feeling guilty for tearing him a new one she turned around. "You have a good day now Juice."

"Eh thanks Keelin. Does this mean you aren't pissed?" Juice asked looking very confused.

"No, I'm still pissed just not at you darling," she said going back inside.

Keelin pulled onto the highway heading to Charming from Lodi. It had been a long day at work, and probably was about to get longer since she was going to the shop to drop off a part Clay had asked her to pick up. She was fairly certain she'd have to answer for her fit she had that morning. She'd settled into her drive when she heard the distinct sound of a group of motorcycles. Looking in her review mirror she saw a group of four motorcycles speeding up to her. "Shit," she said out loud.

She took a few breathes before taking a hand off the wheel to search through her purse for the pre-pay Tig had given a couple of months ago. She briefly let her eyes dart to the rearview. The bikers were getting closer and confirmed her suspicions—Mayans. "Fuck me," she muttered dialing Tig's pre-pay. He didn't answer. Taking a few more breaths she dialed her uncle. No answer either. Guessing they were in Church with Vegas she called Juice.

"Yeah," Juice said answering the phone.

"We've a problem. I'm on my way back, and I've got Mayans riding my arse!" She said tightening her grip on the wheel.

"Shit! The guys are at the table. How long before you hit Charming?"

"Fifteen minutes maybe," she said looking at the mirror again. They were on her. After a few seconds she noticed they let up slightly, they must have seen who was actually driving.

"Make it sooner, come straight to the clubhouse," Juice said. As he hung up she was sure he heard him say, "Tig is going to be fucking pissed." She pressed a little harder on the gas.

About ten minutes later she walked into the clubhouse to see SAMCRO assembled with the Vegas officers.

"You sure they were Mayans?" Clay asked as met up with them.

"Aye. They let up a bit when they actually saw I was driving," she said placing a hand on the bar trying to settle down.

"They're getting' ballsy," Jax said from behind Clay.

"They know we're here," said the President of the Vegas charter.

"GOD DAMN IT! Where the hell are you going?" Clay exclaimed causing her to turn away from the bar. Tig was storming toward the door.

"I'm going after those assholes!"

"They turned 'round soon as I hit the border. They're long gone." She watched as Clay walked over to him.

"You really want to start a war over a scare tactic brother?" Clay asked from next to him.

"They went after my girl man!" Tig boomed his anger still surging.

"I get that, but we need to be smart here."

Keelin walked over to him placing a hand on his chest. "I'm fine. I just need a fag to settle down, that's all." He looked at her from top to bottom as if to determine if she was telling the truth.

"She needs a what!" Juice interrupted.

"A cigarette you dumb shit," Tig said digging into his cut for his cigarettes. He took one out; he lit it and took a drag before passing it to Keelin.

"You're going to be stayin' here until this shit is settled," her uncle said from behind the bar. He passed a shot of whiskey to her. "Now take that like a good lass." She did as she was told.

"Back to the table boys," Clay said. "You," he pointed to one of the Vegas boys. "Take her to get her shit, and get back here ASAP."

"Not that I don't trust your boys Weebs, but I think Happy ought to go," Tig said to the Vegas President.

"You got it," Happy said emerging from the assembled group.

"Thanks brother," Tig said clasping him round the shoulder. He turned back to her. "Get your shit. Enough for a couple of days, you ain't leavin' here without a Son going with you," he said finally kissing her.

As she left her uncle stopped her. "Be quick now. And we're getting you a new car," he said hugging her.

"Too right you are." He ruffled her hair. "Bastard."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Clay wander over to Gemma who had been in the corner the whole time. "You're on lockdown too, you got it?"

"No shit, this ain't my first rodeo baby," she said back after he had kissed her.

"Good, just so we're clear."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own or even pretend to own Sons of Anarchy or any of it's characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter and FX, I make no profit and mean no offense with this work. I do however own Keelin.

Warning-This chapter contains a sexual scene, if that offends you I suggest you scroll past it.

Keelin sank into the passenger seat as Happy started up the car. She started rubbing her hands together as he pulled out of the lot. As they turned onto the main street through Charming Happy reached into his cut. "You need another one?" He asked tossing her a pack of cigarettes. She withdrew a cigarette and his smiley face lighter. After lighting it and taking the initial drag she set the pack on the console between them.

"Thank you. Don't you worry, I'll be right as rain in a bit," she said continuing to smoke.

"Yeah?" Would've thought you'd be pretty freaked out," Happy said lighting his own cigarette.

"Us Irish are made of stronger stuff than that," she said pointing which direction for him to turn at the stop sign.

Happy made a hard right turn, causing Keelin to let out a curse as she grabbed onto the door. Happy just smiled and replied, "Just making sure you were telling the truth." That made Keelin laugh.

"Do you think they're overreacting about this?"

"That would depend."

"Depend on what?"

"You."

"Take the next right," Keelin said clearing her throat deciding this was a conversation best to have with Tig. She looked over at him, and then quickly turned to looking out the windscreen.

"You got a question ask it," he said taking the turn.

"Am I'm going to have to worry about Mayan tag alongs? I might just be needing to hold onto these then," Keelin said holding up the pack of cigarettes.

"Darling, there's ten guys sitting around the table taking care of that very problem. It will be handled," Happy said as he pulled into the drive Keelin had pointed to. Happy parked the car and they headed up to her small house. It took her a minute to fiddle with the key in the lock. She held open the door for him.

"I'll be just a minute," she said to Happy as she headed back to the bedroom.

"A'ight," he said walking around the sitting room.

She grabbed a duffle bag out of the closet, and walked over to the dresser to pick out some clothes. She opened up the top drawer containing her lingerie. She heard Happy enter the room. "Do you need to be standing there while I pick out knickers?"

"Pick out, do you have favorites?" He asked leaning on the wall.

"I do if I'll be hanging 'round the clubhouse for a few days." This answer seemed to satisfy Happy, he turned around and laughed. She picked out the clothes she needed. She grabbed her phone charger, and dropped it on the floor underneath her bed. She knelt down next to the bed. Under her bed not only did she find the missing charger; she also found a collection of Tig's wife beaters, socks, and a TM work shirt. "Fucking hell Alex!"

She headed down the hall toward the bathroom. "Damn girl, aren't you done yet?" Happy asked impatiently.

"Nearly done," she said shoving her makeup in her bag. "Finished." She locked up as Happy started the car. Their ride back to the clubhouse was quieter than the ride to her house. Apparently Happy had reached his conversation quota for the day. Once they reached the Teller-Morrow lot Keelin hauled her bag out of the car and into the clubhouse.

Keelin walked in to the sound of Tig's booming voice. "You tell me Chibs, how the fuck does NOT telling her keep her safe?" Tig shouted.

Keelin was unsettled by what Happy had told her in the car, and that her uncle and Tig were debating her place surrounded by members of two SOA charters.

"The Mayans are more balls than brains, they're sloppy. She needs to know that! To be prepared!" Tig getting more agitated.

He strode towards Chibs. "You want to deal with the consequences of that?"

"Prepare her. You suggest we arm her as well," Chibs met the challenge placed by Tig. Chibs bridged the gap between them. "Tisn't her fight." It was at that point he noticed Keelin in the doorway. He swiped his beer off the table and headed down the hall.

Keelin walked to the middle of the room looking down the hall. Unsure of which way to go. "I've to get settle," she said barely turning to Tig.

"You know where it is," Tig said unclenching his fists

Keelin found an empty drawer in the old dresser shoved in the corner of the room. She laughed wondering just how Tig felt about her claiming a drawer for herself. She took out the clothes she has packed and put them in the small drawer. Deciding it would rattle Tig's cage to add more to another drawer she placed her pajamas and lingerie back in the bag. She heard the loud roar of music coupled with voices, the party was starting. Now seemed like a good time to get ready. She pulled out her dark wash jeans, white tank top and charcoal vest for the night's festivities.

Forty five minutes later she walked out into a full on raging party, once armed with a whiskey & coke in her hand she joined the party. She scanned the room for Tig, she spotted him at a table being chatted up by a tall chesty brunette. She crossed her arms as she saw the woman slid a hand under the table. She watched as Tig dragged her hand back on top of the table by the wrist. Keelin walked over to them and placed a hand on Tig's shoulder. "Now aren't you sweet saving me a place," she said to the brunette. "But you see darling, this is my usual spot," she finished by walking around Tig's side and perching herself on his knee.

"That means beat it," Tig said wrapping an arm around her waist. Keelin looked back over her shoulder to see the brunette tart cozying up to one of the Vegas officers. When she turned back Tig took her drink and raised it in her Uncle's direction. Her uncle raised his own in response.

"That you're way of apologizing for your row earlier," she said taking her drink back and drinking a little too deeply.

"I got nothing to apologize for. But, yeah we're cool," he said taking her drink from her.

"You want a drink, you go get yourself a bottle brew that is mine," she said trying to snatch the glass from him. Tig just downed the rest of her drink.

"Now what you gonna do whiskey girl?" he asked with a smirk plastered on his face. She started to get up off his lap making him tighten his grip and pull her back down. "Not a chance," he said pulling her back into a kiss.

Two whiskey & cokes later Keelin was straddling Tig's lap leaning back against the edge of table as he kissed her neck and cleavage. She could have cared less at the moment that her uncle and 50 or so other people had a front row seat to their snogging session. "Let's go to bed love," she said pushing him back slightly.

"I think we're doing pretty good right here, Babe," he said moving toward her.

"Tough luck Trager, I'm not that kind of girl."

Tig placed his hands on her hips and set her on the table. He got up from the chair and started walking away. "Do I need to fucking carry you or what?" She hopped off the table, and headed down the hall.

Once inside his room Tig shrugged off his cut and placed it on the back of a chair. He sat at the edge of the bed, and motioned for her to join him. She straddled his hips once more. He brought a hand to the back of her head bringing her lips to his. She pulled away, and he pressed his forehead to hers. "You a'ight?"

"You referring to my eventful afternoon?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands moved up her sides. "Frayed the nerves a bit that's all."

He pulled away from her but left his hands on her waist.

"It won't happen again. It's handled," he said moving his hands back to her dark locks.

"I've kept my mouth shut like a good lass, but now I'm asking. What is going on Alex?" She asked letting her arms fall away leaving her hands on his chest.

He sighed letting go of her. "Club shit that's all."

"Club shit is it? You come to me after your club shit, and I've kept my peace until now."

"Chibs would be pissed."

"Love, he isn't here. He isn't in this. Tell me Alex, what is it that weighs on you?" She asked looking him in the eye.

"I meant it when I said you are on a need to know."

"Then let me know what I need to know," she let her arms fall away noticing his discomfort.

"You don't ask anything else. This shit with Vegas it's serious, some heavy shit. They brought this on Mayan problem on all of us. When they leave I'm going with them."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Until it's done."

"I'll be here when's it's done," she said before kissing him. She started to undo the buttons of his shirt. His hands found the hem of her tank top. He nearly ripped the garment as he removed it. Her hands started to undo his belt buckle after shedding him of the blue shirt. She undid the button and zipper. She stood between his spread legs, and kicked off her heels. Tig leaned forward and undid her jeans and removed them along with her knickers quickly. He pushed his own pants off as well. She crawled to the top of the bed turning over onto her back propping herself up on her elbows.

He kneeled at the bottom of the bed, and grabbed her ankles pulling her down to him. He leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. She brought up one of her hands to the back of his neck. He finally pulled away; he got a moment's break before she pulled him to her again. He pressed her back down to the mattress. She spread her legs apart and he settled between them. Keelin brought her knees up to either side of hips.

Keelin turned her head to look at Tig's face. Looking her square in the eye Tig thrust into her. She squeezed his hips with her knees as he thrust into her. She linked her hands behind his head pressing them into his neck. His pace was slow, and he kept his eyes on her with each thrust. "God…Alex," she said her breath hitching.

He increased the pace of his thrusts, which made Keelin wrap her legs around him. "Fuck," Tig grunted out as he neared completion. Keelin let out a loud moan as she moved her hands to dig into the flesh of his back. A few more hard thrusts sent both of them over the edge. He pulled out of her and rolled back onto the bed. "Get over here," he said not caring that they were hanging half off the bed. She scooted over to him lying on her side resting her head on his shoulder. The party must have been reaching a fever pitch. The music seemed to have gotten louder and the participants more ruckus.

"At least no one heard us with that going on out there," Keelin said tangling her legs with his.

"You never know who might have been listening the door Doll," Tig said smiling down at her.

"You're a sick man."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I don't own or even pretend to own Sons of Anarchy or any of it's characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter and FX, I make no profit and mean no offense with this work. I do however own Keelin.

Keelin closed her eyes trying to drown out the sound of the party. The whiskey and the sex had sucked her of her energy. She contemplated moving her head from Tig's chest guessing he wouldn't enjoy her falling asleep this way, she decided she didn't care. Just as she had gotten comfortable there was incessant banging on the door. "Tig you in there, you know not in the middle of doing it?" Juice asked through the door.

"Go the fuck away!" Tig shouted lifting his head off the mattress.

"Not going to happen Killa. Out now, we got business to handle," Happy said after hitting the door a few times. Tig groaned and rolled out of bed.

As he finished doing his belt he looked over toward the bed. "Do not go anywhere," he said as he pulled on his shirt before heading to the door. "Or put on any clothes," he said turning around a moment later.

"I best listen to both then, I wouldn't want to be wandering 'round the clubhouse in the nip," Keelin said back.

"There's that god damn Telford venom again," Tig said as he walked out the room.

She tried to settle back into the bed, with no luck of getting comfortable. She waited several minutes before she got up and crawled under the covers. "I thought I told you not to move," Tig said from the doorway.

"Sorry Love, 'twas a bit drafty lying at the bottom of the bed naked," She said then pulled the blanket away from him to crawl in. "Is that blood on your shirt?" She asked as he pulled his shirt off.

"Yeah, some shithead decided after a couple shots to many he was a real tough guy. Hap and I showed him the door, then the pavement," Tig said getting into bed.

The next morning Keelin was running late for work due to the fact Tig had pulled her back into to bed after her alarm went off. "Keelin hurry the fuck up!" Tig yelled from down the hall.

"Settle down I've almost finished," she said sitting in front of the small mirror in Tig's room as she finished her make-up. The door swung open causing her to stab herself in the eye with her mascara applicator. "Fucking hell!"

"If you don't get your ass out there and stop all his yelling I will haul you out there myself," Clay said looking a little rough.

"Give me two bleeding minutes and I'll be out," she said as she pressed a finger to her eye.

"You've got one," he said as he walked out the door. "Keep your fucking voice down," she heard him say to Tig from the hallway. She grabbed her purse and walked out into clubhouse. Members of both charters we still passed out throughout the room. It didn't escape her that her uncle was passed out underneath the pool table pants missing, a young red head straddling his thighs with his boots untied but still very much on his feet.

"Bout god damn time!" Tig said tapping his foot in front of the door. She just walked past him and out into the parking lot. "Christ, I have a brake job in an hour."

"Maybe, you should have been thinking with you schedule and not your prick this morning Love," she said once they reached the car.

"You weren't exactly complaining when you were digging your nails into my ass," He shot back as he climbed into the car.

"I did no such thing! I may have been a wee bit excited, but I never dug my nails into your arse. That must have been your other girl," she said after she had sat down and fastened her seatbelt. She was smirking at him

"Yeah, because I could deal with another one like you," he said starting the car. Keelin's smirk broadened to a full smile.

"Too right," she said switching the radio station. Most of the ride was Tig rattling on about how much he hates having to be in a cage. Once they reach the health club Tig pulls into a parking spot, and starts to get ready to get out of the car. "Alex, you don't need to walk me in to work," she said as she grabbed her purse to leave.

He placed a hand on her arm. "I'm going in there with you," he said putting an end to the discussion. She got out of the car and headed into the building with Tig at her side. He walked with her to the spa office, he noticed another employee walking toward them. "I'll be back when you're done," he smirking at her.

"Good bye to you too, Love," she said. He gave her a small wave as he walked out the door. She headed into the office to look up her appointments.

The day had ticked by, which was quite the feat considering she only had four appointments and one consultation. Keelin stood outside the health club waiting for Tig. She was starting to feel like the last kid left at school, that their parents had forgotten about. Just as she considered calling Tig again a Teller-Morrow truck pulled up the curb. Tig wasn't driving, her uncle was.

"Where's Alex?" She asked after she got into the truck.

"Lovely to see you too Keelin," Chibs said starting the car.

"You didn't answer the question."

"He's back getting ready to leave."

Keelin turned her head sharply to look at him. "They're leaving already?" She asked.

Chibs let out a hearty laugh. "Don't you worry they aren't leavin' till morning, so you can wipe that pretty little pout off your face now darling."

"I wasn't pouting."

"Twas a pout if I ever saw one. If I remember correctly it worked well on your Da," He said smiling.

"If I remember correctly it worked quite well on you a time or two in the sweets shop," she said matching his smile.

"I've a weakness for pretty pouts," he said winking at her, making her shake her head. They slipped into simple conversation throughout the drive.

Chibs drove the car up the doors of the garage. As Keelin climbed out of the truck she heard her uncle curse. He was headed toward Juice who was chatting up a brunette dropping of her Volvo to be serviced. He was standing awfully close to her pointing to the clipboard she held. Keelin watched her uncle smile at her and pointed her to the side lot. As soon as her back was turned he smacked Juice upside the head. Too curious to hang back any longer she walked over to them.

"Dude, you totally cock blocked me!" Juice yelled.

"No shithead, I stopped you from putting that pretty little bird in car on the Mayan's bloody radar," Chibs said hitting him in the back of the head again. A few seconds later the girl drove past waving at Juice.

"I didn't know I wasn't suppose to hand over the key," Juice said to Chibs trying to dig himself out of the hole.

"Mary Mother of God, you're thick," Chibs heading back into the office.

Keelin headed into the garage where Tig was at his work bench cleaning off some wrenches. "I was disappointed Uncle Filip was my ride home," she said trying to get his attention.

"Couldn't help it. Happy and I are leaving in the morning," Tig said putting his tools back in his toolbox and looking at her.

"So I've heard," she said walking up to him. "I reckon telling you to be careful would be useless." He placed a hand on her hip and nodded. "Then come back soon."

The next morning Keelin awoke to the sound of Tig slipping back into the room. "Were you trying to sneak out?" she asked sleepily.

"Doll, I came back in not going out," he said grabbing his pack.

"Hush now," she said curling back into the pillow.

"Bobby'll drive you today, but otherwise you listen to your uncle," he said it made Keelin groan. He sat down on the bed. "Just do as you're fucking told." She scooted over to and sat up so she could put her hands around his neck. He kissed her hard twice, then got up off the bed and left. She laid back down starring at the ceiling.

Tig had been gone for about two days and Keelin had barely talked to him. He had called her to assure her that he and Happy had actually made it to Vegas. He also told her to keep her pre pay on her at all times. She pushed those thoughts away as she headed toward her uncle who was waiting for her at one of the tables in the middle of the clubhouse with two cups of tea. "Did you bring them," he asked leaning back in his chair.

"A course I did," she said setting the tin on the table. He leaned forward to grab it, he ripped the lid off to reveal a tin full of scones. She let out a laugh as he popped one in his mouth. "Are they as good as Mum's?"

"Aye."

"Where in the hell did you find a tea kettle in this place?" She asked adding sugar to her tea.

"I didn't. I cheated," he said as she sipped.

"Filip Telford! You microwaved the tea?"

"Calm down lass, I boiled the water like a good Scot. I just used a pan," he said chuckling. She eyed him suspiciously as she drank.

"Heather wanted me to tell you hello. She's quite enamored with you," she said.

"Very skilled with her hands that girl…" he said from over the rim of his cup.

"Oh for goodness sake Filip, really?" Keelin asked putting down her cup. She reached down into her purse and pulled out her pre pay, and set on the table.

"Sorry darling," he said looking at the phone.

"I will not be calling her Aunt Heather," she said smiling.

"Now that won't be a problem." Keelin glanced down at the phone as had become her habit since Tig had left town. She and her uncle quickly changed the subject of Heather, and discussed local gossip. She looked down at the phone quite often and it never went unnoticed by Chibs.

"It hasn't rung since the last time you looked," he said leaning back in his chair after yet another look.

"You've something to say Filip?" she crossing her arms.

"Aye, and you won't be liking it either. You keep worrying about him like this you'll turn into your Mum," He said leaning forward now.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "This is an awful thing to say to me Filip Telford!"

"Might be horrible, but not untrue. You're being with Tig is fine by me, but this worrying is going to hurt you in the end darling. You grew up watching your Ma waiting for Da to come home, that isn't how it needs to be."

"She waited for you more than Da," she said quietly. He raised an eyebrow at the remark. "Twasn't a secret that she always felt she married the wrong brother, but with a baby in the belly she did what she did."

"It should have been one to you at least," he said. The phone rang interrupting them. "Best answer it then." She grabbed the phone and answered it as she walked away.

"Hey," Tig said when she answered.

"Alex," she said.

"Yeah Doll, it's me," he said back to her. She wanted to say something about him making her worry, but thought better of it. "Are you behaving, and listening to your uncle?"

She shot a glare back at her uncle. "You're starting to sound like my Da now Alex!"

"You wanna call me Daddy Baby?" he asked with a smirk in his voice. She let out an impatient noise.

"While we're chatting about that, can I go back to my house yet? I'm running out of clean knickers, and I finally convinced Juice to take me to do the wash. It wasn't happy at all."

"You telling me Juice helped you wash your underwear?" He asked gruffly.

"No, Alex I'm telling you that the brothers are getting in the way by helping!"

"Hold on," he said before she heard him carry on a muffled conversation with Happy. "A'ight, things have calmed down. But, I want you to be smart and hang around family for awhile. You hear me?" His tone was serious.

"Yes Love, I hear you," she said relieved.

"I gotta go, I'll call you when this is handled."

"Be careful Alex," she said becoming concerned again.

"Yeah, yeah," he said before he hung up. She walked back to her uncle to tell him she could finally head home on her own.

It has been nearly three days since she had heard from Tig, and she was beginning to run out of things to fill her time. She walked into clubhouse in search the last few things she'd left behind after being given the green light to go back to her house. As she cleared the threshold she was met by Bobby. "What can I do for you darlin'?" he asked standing in front of her.

"I've some things still in Alex's room," Keelin said starting to head toward the hall.

"You know Chibs wanted to see ya. He's out in the garage," Bobby said walking around her again. She pressed her lips together while looking at him. "We think we finally got a car for ya."

She frowned at him; Uncle Filip hadn't called her once the whole day. "Why didn't he ring me then?"

"Eh he did. Couple times," Bobby fumbled trying to walk her to the door leading out to the garage.

"Did I lose that sodding mobile again? I swear every time I turn around that bloody thing is missing. Clay'll have my head," she said setting her purse down on the pool table and rummaging through it. Bobby kept looking down the hallway as she searched.

A door slammed down the hall, Keelin turned to see a rail thin scantily clad woman turning away from Tig's door. She saw fresh red marks around the woman's wrists and neck. As she walked she tried to smooth her short jean skirt. Keelin turned to Bobby, then back to the hallway hoping she was imagining the woman. Her hands gripped the strap of her purse as it realization settled in, another woman was leaving Tig's room.

"Shit, you weren't supposed to see that," Bobby said daring to place a hand lightly on her arm. She closed her eyes for a few seconds; it was like her breath was caught in her throat.

"See ya Friday Bobby," the woman said walking out the door stuffing a wad of cash into her bag.

As if on cue a wave of nausea hit her square in the stomach. She headed straight to the bathroom. She hovered over the toilet and held her long hair off to the side before vomiting. She panted while she waited out the episode. Satisfied the retching was over she leaned against the wall. She waited a couple of minutes before getting up off the floor and rinsed out her mouth. She opened the door hoping to make a very quick exit. Once she exited she bumped into Tig.

"God damn it," Tig said meeting her eyes. She just stared at him in the hopes he would find the words to sooth her. He reached for her, it made her jump back.

"Trager, just let me get the fuck out of here," she said her voice cold.

"Yeah fine," he said letting his hand hang in the air a moment before he dropped it to his side

Keelin rushed past him toward the door. She grabbed her purse off the pool table; she looked back at Tig over her shoulder. He had his hand pressed against his eyes still standing where she left him. Part of her wanted to go back to him; the much bigger part pushed her to leave. As she walked to her new rental car she let the tears slid down her cheeks. Once in the Driver's seat she pounded on the steering wheel before driving off ignoring the speed limit.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I don't own or even pretend to own Sons of Anarchy or any of it's characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter and FX, I make no profit and mean no offense with this work. I do however own Keelin.

She had spent the better part of the day in day wallowing. The tears had stopped hours ago, the nausea however lingered. She walked out into the sitting room to see her uncle walk through the front door. She stopped as if waiting for his reaction to what was going on.

"Ah my darling girl," he said softly. He hadn't called her that since she was a girl. It was what her father had always called her when she was upset or ill. It made the tears fall again. Chibs crossed the room and pulled her into a hug. "There now lass, 'tis alright." She stopped crying after a few minutes of Chibs holding her.

She turned her head, so her cheek was against his chest. "What do I do Filip," she asked quietly.

"Darlin,' 'tisn't my place to tell you," he said brushing away the hair covering her face.

"A whole lot of help that is. I don't know how to handle this, just tell me what I'm to do?" She said moving from him and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I can't tell you that darlin'," he said leaning against the wall.

"Can't or won't?" She shot back.

"I won't tell you if you should be with him or not, and I can't tell you which decision to make. I will tell that you're going to have to stop feeling sorry for yourself, and make a choice," he said his tone gentle.

Keelin sighed and turned her head so she was facing the kitchen. "You make it sound like it should be easy."

"No, this 'tisn't easy and I hate to see you hurting like this. This is your choice to make, and you need to make it," he said as he walked over to her. "Have a bit of lie down, you look like shit," he said smirking at her.

"You're not funny Filip Telford," she said with a smirk of her own.

"Your phones have been off, it makes a man worry."

"Sorry to have worried you Uncle."

"See that they're on, and for the record love, I'm not the only man that was worried," he said before he kissed her on the cheek and left. She watched him leave. She hadn't actually expected him to tell her what to do, but she still wished it would be that easy. She headed back to the bedroom. She crawled into her bed with the hope she would know what to do when she finally crawled out of it again. Which she did a day later.

Keelin had tried to go to Teller-Morrow a couple of times after Uncle's visit earlier that week, but all it did was put her stomach in bigger knots. She headed out to Lodi to catch up on some office work, and had even gone shopping with Heather. On her way back into Charming she decided to pick up a few things from the grocery store.

As she walked down the aisles put a couple of random items into her cart. She walked to the back of the store to grab some milk. "Chicken noodle soup, saltine crackers, and ginger ale, you got yourself quite the party," she heard Gemma say from behind her. Of course she had to run into Gemma when she didn't want to see anyone remotely connected to SAMCRO.

"Stomach's been a wee bit touchy lately," Keelin offered as a response.

"Haven't seen you hanging around a lot lately," Gemma said resting against her cart.

"Well I wouldn't be wanting you lot to get sick because of me," Keelin said wondering if Gemma didn't know what had happened between her and Tig. Not bloody likely, Gemma Teller-Morrow knew everything that went on in Charming.

"Nice try Darlin'. I'm just wondering how long this little time out you put Tigger on is going to last.

"Tisn't a bloody time out Gemma!" She said trying to keep her voice down.

"Guess you're right, and it's better than having both of you moping around the clubhouse. That would be some pretty pathetic shit."

"Moping? Like you'd let Clay pull shit like this," Keelin scoffed.

Gemma leaned in close, "The difference here is that Clay knows better, think about it honey," She said then walked away. Keelin stood there thinking about the fact that she had just gotten advice from the Queen.

Keelin headed to the door after she heard the bell ring. She opened the door to see Tig with a hand resting on the door jamb and the rest of his body leaning forward in a wide stance. His head was tilted to one side, and his sunglasses pushed up on top of his head. Any other day seeing him like this would have made her throw herself at him. Today it just made her queasy. "You gonna let me in, or are you goin' to leave me out in the cold?" He asked. She pondered his question but ultimately she moved aside to let him in.

She headed for the arm chair across from him; she wanted to be as far away from him as possible. "What do you want Tig?" She practically hissed at him.

"You know why I'm here," he crossing the room and sat on the coffee table. "You want to hash this out then let's do this." She narrowed her eyes at him. She hadn't seen him let alone spoken to him since she had seen that whore leave his room, so someone pushed him into coming to see her.

"Aren't you bloody mature," she said her tone harsh.

"Look, I get it you're pissed…" he began as he ran a hand down his face, but she cut him off.

"Pissed? Oh aye I'm pissed Tig, I'm down right irate! You bring a whore into your bed, and you expect me to welcome you home with fucking open arms," she yelled at him curling into the chair.

"I never said that; don't put fucking words in my mouth. You weren't supposed to see any of that," he shot back his voice harsh.

"Does that somehow change the fact that you fucked some tart as soon as you came home?"

"What do you want me say Keelin? This is what I do. I went on a run, shit went down and I drown my sorrows in pussy!" He said as he leaned forward slightly. The gesture unnerved her. Her stomach twisted a little more, this was it. She finally needed to make a firm choice. She looked at him sitting across from her, and she broke down. The tears flowed freely; she tried to cover her face to make them stop.

"Ah shit," she heard Tig mutter. "I know I royally fucked up here, but I can not talk to you when you are doing _that_," he said. She took a couple of deep breathes to steady herself.

"So what then am I not enough?" She asked her voice cracking slightly.

"Fuck Keelin. How the hell do I answer that? This thing we got. I don't normally do this Keelin," he said gesturing wildly from himself to her. "Is this the part where I promise never to hurt again, and grovel?"

"It is if you mean it. Which you don't, not really," she said the tears slowly coming to an end. She shook her head, this was turning into a way to hurt each other. It reminded her all too much of how her parents would argue, they would talk around the issue and would just say what would hurt the most. She refused to become her mother. "Enough, this is getting us nowhere."

"Just let it go, then it'd be done," he said quickly.

"You fuck some whore, and you want me to what act like nothing happened?" She yelled back at him.

"It's not like I fucked your friend. Let it go," Tig said in a low voice.

"Let it go, really Alex? Do I mean so little to you?" she said with the tears threatening to fall again.

"Jesus, she was just a hooker Keelin. Don't make it into a big deal," Tig said moving to the couch.

"It is a big deal!" They sat in silence. So she continued. "You didn't come to me, that makes it a big deal. If you needed comfort why didn't you come to me?"

"Because you're not a fucking whore Keelin! You think I'm going to have my girl walking around bruised like that?" Tig said in an agitated voice.

"You've bruised me before," Keelin said looking over at him. She was thinking of the first time they had slept together.

"And that shit hasn't happened since," he said his tone firm. She sighed and got up and joined him on the couch.

"Alex, I'm not thick I know you have needs I can't fulfill. But, at the clubhouse," she said settling in next to him. It felt strange to be next to after what had happened.

He ran a hand down his face, something she noticed he did when he was upset. "That shit was stupid. And it won't happen again."

"Good," was really all she could have say.

"So…are we good then?" Alex asked turning to her. She smiled.

"Aye."

"I gotta go back to work, but before I go." He reached into one of the pockets of his cut and pulled a pair of black knickers. Keelin took them from him and unfolded them. Screen printed on the front was the Las Vegas sign and part of the Strip. She couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, last time you busted my balls for not bringing you back a fucking present. I figured I could use all the help I could get."

"You arse, go back to work, she said. She watched him leave. Even after smoothing things she still felt off, she hoped time would ease it.

A couple of days later Keelin had finally returned to her habit of hanging around the clubhouse with Alex. It surprised her how much she missed it, and she smiled as she watched the boys play pool. She looked up at the clock it was getting late in the evening, no doubt the croweaters would be arriving soon. And that was not something she felt like sticking around for. In fact the thought of it brought back the sick feeling in her stomach that had plagued her during her week away from Alex.

"I'm for home," Keelin said from her spot curled next to Tig on the couch in the clubhouse.

Tig turned his head to face her. "You're skipping out on the party."

"Aye," she said leaning in and kissing him deeply. Then she smiled before saying, "If you want me you know where I'll be."

"God damn it," he said lifting his arm so she could get up.

She went and retrieved her purse from behind the bar and headed out the door. "Do enjoy your party Alex," she said turning around for a moment. She could still hear their voices as she against the building searching through her purse for her car keys.

"Dude, did she just give you a free pass on pussy?" Juice asked.

"No, idiot pussy ain't never free. You always end up paying for it somehow," Happy responded.

"Fuck this I need tequila," Tig said.

"And a baby sitter," Bobby said back.

"Oh fuck off Elvis," Tig shot back.

Keelin got into her car and drove off, and she hoped Alex would be joining her at some point during the evening. She chose not to think about the party, and what may be going on during it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own or even pretend to own Sons of Anarchy or any of it's characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter and FX, I make no profit and mean no offense with this work. I do however own Keelin.

Keelin was bent over the pool table in a failed attempt to line up her shot. When she took aim at the ball and finally executed it the pool cue flew across the table. "God damnit," she said once she saw the ball had rolled into an impossible position. Bobby grabbed the cue and handed it back to her, and then he placed the ball at its starting point.

Tig walked up and moved the ball back to where Keelin had shot it to. "Jesus Bobby, how can you be pussy whipped and you ain't even getting any?" Tig said and snatched the pool cue out of her hand.

"Bobby is just being a gentleman," Keelin said as she made a move for the pool cue. Tig grabbed her as she moved forward, and drew her into his arms.

"Baby, if you wanted someone to teach you how to handle a stick I wouldda been real happy to," he said before he pressed his lips to hers. The hands that had been resting on her hips slid down to her ass, which Tig promptly squeezed. Keelin's hand grasped at his cut as they continued to kiss.

"Jesus, we have a room in the back for that. Some of us don't need to see that shit," Clay said as he indicated to Chibs who was sitting to his left.

"Oh shite! Sorry Uncle," she said and turned her not wanting to meet Chibs' eye. When she turned back Tig wore a smirk.

Juice ran into the room, nearly tripped over his own feet at that. "Clay, the Irish are coming!"

Keelin tensed and looked between Clay and Juice. "How long until McKeavey shows?"

"Like soonish, he was fired up man," Juice said in an attempt to explain himself.

"Way to be on top of it kid," Tig said.

"I should go," Keelin said hastily. She had wiggled her way out of Tig's arms. She caught her uncle give her a suspicious look.

"McKeavey doesn't stay long; you can just head in the back. I'll come get when we're done Baby," Tig said still by the pool table.

"I should go."

"God damn it woman! You best not be running out of here because of McKeavey" Her uncle bellowed from the stool he was sitting on.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Filip never had yelled at her, but under the circumstances he had every right to. "Uncle Filip…"

"Did you tell him or didn't ya?" He said getting up off the stool, and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry Filip," she began, and then just hung her head.

"What in the world were you thinking?" His voice was still angry. She'd seen his rage many times, but being on the receiving end was something different.

"I was thinking that I've no reason to answer to Jimmy bloody O'Phelan!" Keelin said her voice shook.

Chibs let out a heavy sigh. "You're Malcolm Telford's daughter, a course you answer to him. Do you know the trouble this can bring on us Keelin Darcy?"

"Aye. So you've the choice of standing here and continue the lecture letting McKeavey see me, or let me go."

"Go."

She headed to her car practically at a run. She rolled her shoulders as she turned the ignition. When she looked into the rearview she saw Michael McKeavey standing in the parking lot watching her intently. "Bollocks."

She sits there as if waiting for him to walk to her car to tell her the wrath she will experience from Jimmy O. But instead he turned on his heel and walked into the clubhouse. The dread she feels leaves her sweating and the nauseous feeling that she seems to experience nearly daily hits her harder. Not wanting to draw the moment she pulls out and drives away.

Later that evening her phone rings, it's Tig. "Are we going to have any trouble?"

"No, Alex there'll be no trouble," she said. Or lied rather. She'd never lied to Alex before; it wasn't something she felt comfortable with. Satisfied with her answer he hung up

Within minutes her phone was rang again.

"Hello," she said, she hadn't recognized the number on the ID.

"We've business, you and I," Michael McKeavey said on the other end.

"Aye."

"Meet at Devan's Pub tomorrow 'round noon," he said before he hung up.

"Shite, bollocks, fuck," she said and tossed her mobile across the room.


End file.
